tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
New Era Emerges
New Era Emerges is an upcoming YouTube video series through comic-book variant videos under Source Filmmaker. It was created by St Scotty. Overview At the beginning of the story, Saintville is just the outlaw empire live in the world where they fight for their lives from bounty hunters and the authorities like Council of Order and the evil empire, Baldur's Gate. However, when Saint encounter the dangerous foe, thing have to change the clan forever. In truth, Saint and his clan are from another universe outside of Freak World as Saint lives in the world where magic exists through unstable Australium. However, when he learned his world is merging, he began to investigate the Freak World with the best men while figuring it out the true motive behind merging his world into Freak World. Summary Prologue: In Nucleus, Saint was supposedly stealing the treasure from Baldur's Gate with his help of Saintville. However, their plan was interrupted when Piss Cakehole showed up. (Note: This is based on Saint encounter Piss Cakehole but hadn't fully completed the video). Chapter 1: After learning his comrades are missing, Saint was called from a gypsy to reveal the truth behind his comrades. In reality, his past encounter isn't from his world. Chapter 2: When Tisha and Saylor first arrive in Freak World, their situation becomes dire when they encounter Piss Cakehole, whom currently went to find Saint for his revenge. Chapter 3: During their search of Professor Whoa, Saint and his crews have encountered the group of vigilantes at their path. In order to find the professor, Saintville had to defeat the vigilantes before they're captured to the Authority. Chapter 4: During their visit to Freakworld, Major wanders around Lumberyard in hope for his answer to Freakworld. However, Major encounters the Australium Guardian, Cyborneer as he mistakenly seen Major as an Australium thief. List of Episodes *New Era Emerges: Prologue *New Era Emerges: Chapter 1 *New Era Emerges: Chapter 2 *New Era Emerges: Chapter 3 *New Era Emerges: Chapter 4 Trivia *Bruiser and Subscouts as illusions are the reference to Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress storyline. *Azure is originally going to be the plan in the first story as their guide but later changed to GateMaster as the true main villain. *The video is going to be comic book variants instead of slideshows (Team Killer's video style) *The unstable Australium is going to be introduced in Freak World after merged by GateMaster. *Characters like Cyborneer, Cyborspy, Scoutit, Soldier Drones, Ninjineer, Bruiser, Piss Cakehole, and Subscouts are confirmed in the storyline after talking with their respective owners. *Scoutit was originally used in the new model but ended up change to original model due to model error in SFM. *Other characters like Major Scout Guy, Handsome Rogue, Mann of Mystery, etc are originally in the storyline but already change to new characters to make more sense. *At prologue, Saint vs Piss Cakehole actually did on video under SFM before making the action scene in comic book variation. *In Chapter 3, Professor Whoa wears black mask after meeting Con and his group. Thus his alternative skin. Photo Gallery (Pending...) New Era Emerge(Saint vs Piss Cakehole).jpeg|Saint vs Piss Cakehole concept at the prologue New Era Emerge (Protagonsits).jpeg|From left to right: Major, Tisha, Saint, Saylor and Con as protagonists in the story. New Era Emerge (Cast 1).jpeg|Scoutit and Cyborneer photoshoot before poster making. New Era Emerge (Cast 2).jpeg|Professor Whoa and Dr Sexy photoshoot during poster making. Chapter 3 - 4.47.jpeg|Con vs Neuralyzer's fight scene in Chapter 3 Saint vs PC 12.3.jpeg|Saint fight scene with Piss Cakehole Chapter 3 - 3.5.jpg|Sputnik Rogue's debut with Tsar Crusader in Chapter 3 New Era Emerges: Chapter 4 Category:Videos Category:YouTube videos